


Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo takes the boyfriend quiz

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [55]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo takes the boyfriend quiz

**_[Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Take The Boyfriend Test]_ **

_ “Hello-” Brooke smiles. She’s wearing a soft orange wig, that matches her dark blue and light blue eye makeup, pageant perfect curls cascading down her shoulders. She’s wearing a blue denim top with golden buttons, and blue earrings. “I’m Brooke Lynn Hytes.” _

_ “And I’m Vanessa Vanjie Mateo!” Vanjie snaps, a giant smile on her face too. Vanjie is wearing a black leather jacket with red, white and golden paint on it, and a white corset underneath, a caramel colored long wig with a top knot perfectly paired with golden hoops. _

_ Brooke and Vanjie are sitting side by side on metal barstools, the studio background a light blue, Vanjie’s bottom half in a black skirt, while Brooke is wearing tight fitted blue pants. _

_ “Today, we’re doing the-” Brooke’s hand is resting on her own knee, orange nails on her fingers. _

_ “Buzzfeed boyfriend quiz!” Vanjie grins, “They got it customized,” _

_ “With personal questions just for us.” _

_ “So you better get it right!” Vanjie bumps Brooke’s shoulder, a smile on her face. _

_ “Or what?” Brooke turns her head, a smile on her face. _

_ “Or everybody-” Vanjie points at the camera, “is gonna know that I-” she smiles, “is the superior boyfriend.” _

_ /// _

_ “The rules are as follows-” Brooke is reading something beyond the camera, while Vanjie is swinging her legs. “Go through this list one by one with your partner.” _

_ Vanjie nods, clearly trying to listen. _

_ “And check off each one that you get correct!” _

_ “M-mmh!” Vanjie sits up straight. “Got it!” _

_ /// _

**_A question comes up on screen, black text saying “Their full birthday.”_ **

**_///_ **

_ “March 10, 1986!” _

_ Brooke’s eyes widened, Vanjie’s reply coming instantly. _

_ “Wha-” Brooke turns her head, looking at Vanjie who’s grinning. “The quiz hasn’t even started, and you’re already making me look bad.” _

_ “It an easy question.” Vanjie throws her hair over her shoulder. “Why, you saying you don’t know mine?” _

_ “Of course I do.” Brooke rolls her eyes. “It’s… October” _

_ Besides her, Vanjie’s mouth drops open. “Bitch!” _

_ “3rd.” _

_ “You asking?” Vanjie’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, “or you saying?” _

_ “3rd, October 3rd, 1991.” Brooke looks over at Vanjie, who rolls her eyes. _

_ “Thank fuck you got that right-”  _

_ Brooke gives a sigh of relief. _

_ “Or this would’ve been the ex boyfriend quiz.” _

_ /// _

**_“Their astrological sign.”_ **

_ /// _

_ “You a pisces, just like Rihanna” Vanjie smiles, satisfied with how well she’s doing, “My water sign man.” _

_ “Because that means something.” Brooke shakes her head, chuckling.  _

_ “Just cause you ain’t believing in astrology don’t mean it’s not real.” _

_ “I know that you’re a libra,” Brooke points at Vanjie with her thumb, “mainly because you looked so good in your drag race costume.” _

_ “Bitch-” Vanjie snorts, “I still get phantom headaches from those scales crushing my skull.”  _

_ “They weren’t the only things crushing.” Brooke smiles, and Vanjie groans loudly. _

_ “Oh my god.” She can’t hide her smile though, pride radiating from her. “Good to know I didn’t hot glue that shit for nothing.” _

_ “I’m serious though.” Brooke turns a bit on her chair so she can actually look at Vanjie. “It wasn’t the night I fell in love with you.” _

_ Vanjie is sitting completely still, hands gripping the edge of the bar stool seat, her eyes focused completely on Brooke.  _

_ “I was a bit too busy worrying about being sent home-” _

_ Vanjie opens her mouth, about to say something, but Brooke continues. _

_ “I don’t think I’ll ever forget how attractive all of that effort was.”  _

_ “Shut up.”  _

_ Vanjie blushes, and Brooke chuckles as she leans forward to give Vanjie a kiss _

_ /// _

**_“Age they came out of the closet”_ **

_ /// _

_ “To parents?” Brooke looks at Vanjie. _

_ “Let’s say that.” _

_ “I know this- Let me-” Brooke tilts her head, clearly racking her brain. Vanjie is waiting patiently, running her fingers through her wig.“I’m pretty sure, I don’t think you ever actually had to come out, isn’t that right?” _

_ “True.” Vanjie snorts, but she’s smiling. “My mama took two looks at me when I was toddlering around, and told me that she loved me just as I was.” Vanjie looks fond. “And I was really into Eric from the Little Mermaid.” _

_ Brooke snorts. _

_ “I didn’t start being like, out and proud and stuff though-” _

_ “Until high school.” _

_ Vanjie looks over at Brooke and nods. “Until I had a boyfriend.” _

_ “Who was on the dance team.” _

_ “Mmh.” Vanjie smirks, clearly very pleased that Brooke knows her so well. “He didn’t wanna date unless I was loud and proud, and I’ve always been dumb for the dick.” _

_ Brooke laughs. _

_ “I know you told Joan first.” Vanjie moves a little closer, and Brooke lets her, their legs pressed together. _

_ “I did.” Brooke smiles, but she also looks sad. “I told my mom after I moved away from home, I knew she wouldn’t understand, but I also knew that she’d take it better than my dad.” _

_ Vanjie leans her head on Brooke’s shoulder. _

_ “My mom is an angle on earth now though, but I came out at 19, even though I really didn’t want to.” _

_ /// _

**_One piece of drag they couldn’t live without_ **

_ /// _

_ “Glue on brows” Vanjie smiles, actually reaching into Brooke’s face and tapping her brows. _

_ “Stop that-” Brooke laughs and swats Vanjie’s hand away. “Glue on brows are necessary when you get a face like mine-” _

_ “A perfect one?”  _

_ “An asymmetrical one.” _

_ “Bitch-” Vanjie rolls her eyes. “You stun dot com, just admit you don’t like drawing brows in.” _

_ “I don’t like drawing brows, but I still have an asymmetrical face.” Brooke smiles, “and I like saving time.” _

_ *** _

_ “You like most parts of drag.” _

_ Vanjie shrugs, but smiles, clearly entertained as Brooke thinks. _

_ “I’m going to say nails.” _

_ “Nails?” Vanjie holds up her hand. She has perfect nails on, the black acrylics with golden gems matching her outfit. _

_ “It doesn’t matter what you’re doing-” Brooke smiles, “or what you look like. You can be in a basketball jersey, but if you have nails on, you’re feeling the fantasy.” _

_ /// _

**_“Their middle name.”_ **

_ /// _

_ “Luis!” Brooke claps her hands, followed by Vanjie who screams “Edward!” in the same second. _

_ They both look at each other, bursting into laughter. _

_ /// _

**_“When was the first time you did drag”_ **

_ /// _

_ “Uh,” Brooke bites her lip. “This is a tough one-” Vanjie smirks, clearly expecting Brooke not to get it. “I know Alexis had to bully you-” _

_ “Wait-” Vanjie’s head snaps to the side. “You two talked about this?” _

_ “Seriously?” Brooke raises a brow. “I was literally at your Drag Con panel?” _

_ “Oh shit!” Vanjie covers her mouth with her hand. “You were. 2018, fuck, I can’t believe I forgot.” _

_ “Mmh?” Brooke smirks. “I know Alexis had to bully you into doing a talent show, so I’m going to say, hmm. 21? _

_ “22! And I won the money!” Vanjie smiles. “I was a little old baby queen when I got on the show at 25.” _

_ “That explains so much about your first run.” _

_ “Uh!” Vanjie hits Brooke’s shoulder, and Brooke laughs.  _

_ *** _

_ “So, how old was I?” Brooke looks at Vanjie. _

_ “17.” Vanjie answers immediately, not taking any time to think. _

_ “I-” Brooke looks confused. “That’s correct, how did you-” _

_ “You know my needy ass listens to all of your interviews.” Vanjie smiles. “You was getting those high heeled boots and eyeliner on, sashaying down to the club.”  _

_ “It was one of the scariest things I ever had to do,” Brooke fiddles with her earring, “and I’m beyond grateful that no one documented it.” _

_ ///  _

**_“First thing they’d grab if the house was on fire”_ **

_ /// _

_ “Besides the pets?” Brooke looks over at Vanjie. _

_ “Sides the pets.” Vanjie nods. “Cause it’d be fucked up if we didn’t get the triplets and Rilster out the building.” _

_ “They’re not actually triplets. They’re cats.” _

_ “If anyone watched us for this long they already know we only got fur babies." _

_ Brooke smiles, and takes time to think, her fingers drumming on Vanjie’s exposed knee. “What would you get-” _

_ “I’d want you to get your crowns, but I also know your ass well enough that there ain’t no way you’d remember them.” _

_ Brooke laughs. “Maybe that’s what you get. My crowns.” _

_ Vanjie grows silent for a moment. _

_ “Wait, Papi, seriously?” _

_ “Maybe? Ain’t like you’d get anything but boring shit like our insurance papers and passports.” Vanjie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. _

_ “And the jacket. I’d get the jacket too.” _

_ “The jacket?” _

_ Brooke nods. “The jacket you got me in Milan, for that interview. It’s one of the first designer things you ever got for me-” _

_ Brooke is cut off when Vanjie starts crying, fat tears rolling out of her eyes. _


End file.
